Hangin' with the Homeboys
Hangin' with the Homeboys is a 1991 American coming-of-age comedy-drama film directed by Joseph B. Vasquez. It first premiered at the Sundance Film Festival in 1991 where Vasquez won the Waldo Salt Screenwriting Award. Plot The film revolves around four friends: Tom (Mario Joyner), Willie (Doug E. Doug), Vinny (Nestor Serrano) and Johnny (John Leguizamo). When the four of them go out for a guys' night out, they end up in separate situations which leaves their friendships strained. Cast *Mario Joyner as Tom *Doug E. Doug as Willie *Nestor Serrano as Vinny *John Leguizamo as Johnny *Kimberly Russell as Vanessa *Mary B. Ward as Luna *Christine Claravall as Daria *Rose Jackson as Lila Production Joseph B. Vasquez wrote the script in three days and originally wrote the part of Vinny for himself to play, but the role ended up going to Nestor Serrano. The film was shot in dangerous areas of the South Bronx. The neighborhood residents were hired to look out for potentially dangerous people approaching the filming & some of the scenes were disrupted by people throwing things and yelling at the actors. Chris Rock was considered for the part of Willie, but the part was given to Doug E. Doug. John Leguizamo wanted the part of Vinny, but he was offered the role of Johnny instead. Vasquez promised the role of Johnny to his best friend, but the studio preferred Leguizamo. During the production of the film, Vasquez was attacked on the way to the set, his face slashed by a homeless man. According to an interview with Nestor Serrano, when Vasquez returned to work after recuperating, he was angry and "intolerable" & often fought with the cast and crew. A sequel titled "Hangin' With the Homegirls" was planned, but it never materialized. Reception Box Office The total domestic gross for "Hangin' with the Homeboys" was $532,933. Critical Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, "Hangin' with the Homeboys" has a rating of 83% based on 6 reviews. Roger Ebert gave the film a three star rating, saying that the film "adopts a loose, improvisational style as the homeboys try to crash a party, cruise the streets of Manhattan looking for action, pick up a couple of girls, and begin to realize that their entire lives could be as aimless as this night - unless they get organized." The Washington Post's Rita Kempley called it a "modest, street-based production." Accolades 1991 Deauville Film Festival *Audience Award: Joseph B. Vasquez (won) *Critics Award: Joseph B. Vasquez (nominated) Independent Spirit Awards (1992) *Best Feature: Richard Brick (nominated) *Best Director: Joseph B. Vasquez (nominated) *Best Male Lead: Doug E. Doug (nominated) *Best Supporting Female: Mary B. Ward (nominated) *Best Screenplay: Joseph B. Vasquez (nominated) *Best Film Music: David Chackler & Joel Sill (nominated) 1991 Sundance Film Festival *Grand Jury Prize- Dramatic: Joseph B. Vasquez (nominated) Theatrical Trailer Category:1991 films Category:1991 Films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy Category:American comedy films Category:American drama films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:New Line Cinema Category:1990s comedy films Category:Drama Category:Rated R